onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 352
Cover Volume: 37 Pg.: 106-107 Color panel Quick Summary CP9 enter the hideout and demand Franky to hand over the blueprints. Long Summary Mozu and Kiwi believe that it is Zambai and the others at the door however Franky states that he would use the other entrance however, they insist that they may have caught the Straw Hats. Usopp adds that there is no way they would come to save him since they are no longer nakama. As the doorbell continues to ring, Mozu and Kiwi decide to answer it while Franky explains that Usopp should return to the Straw Hat Pirates since the problem has been resolved. This starts another arguement between the pair as Usopp refuses to leave the Going Merry despite the claims that if he sinks along with the ship, it will never die happily. ; Kokoro, Iceburg, Tom, Franky, Yokozuna ]] At this moment, Mozu is sent flying over to where the pair stand shocked as they watch Kiwi being knocked out by Kalifa. Angry at the attack on his friends, Franky lunges to attack but is blocked by Blueno who he is shocked to see. Franky easily lifts Blueno into the air realizing that there is something bad is happening however, he is kicked over to Usopp who is shocked to see the Galley-la Workers he met the day before. Franky, confused to why he is being attacked by the four and angry about the attack of his "sisters" questions how they found out about the hideout. Rob Lucci informs them that the four attackers are spies for the World Government and that their lives in Water 7 were fake. They also reveal that they know his real name shocking Franky even more however, he acts calm and asks them how Iceburg is. Lucci tells him that he is dead, which Franky appears both shocked and devestated to hear, and that they are after the blueprints to Pluton. Franky recalls a much younger Iceburg naming him "Franky" and attacks Lucci who in seconds smashes Franky through a wall and into another room while Usopp watches unable to prevent anything. The CP9, unaware that there was another room, begin to search it and find plates engraved with the names "Cutty Flam", "Iceburg" and "Tom". Franky tells them to get out of the room as it is where he grew up and the world's best builder lived. While explaining this, a photo of all the members included into Tom's Workers is seen in the room. Quick Reference Plot Points *After smashing Franky through the wall, the CP9 find a drafting room. *In the photograph of Tom's Workers, it is seen that Kokoro and Yokozuna are also members. Character Introduction *Tom (Photograph) Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Usopp *Franky Family **Franky **Mozu and Kiwi *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Kalifa **Blueno **Hattori *Tom's Workers **Tom (Flashback and Photograph) **Young Iceburg (Flashback and Photograph) **Young Franky (Photograph) **Kokoro (Photograph) **Yokozuna (Photograph) Attacks *Franky **Strong Right (unnamed attack) Anime Episode p2 to p7 : Episode 247 p8 to p18 : Episode 248 Site Navigation 352